Amante Olvidado
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: solo se necesita un beso para ir al infierno, solo se necesita una mirada para dar falsas esperanzas, porque incluso el amor puede convertirse en la puerta hacia el infierno.  NejiXShino


Hola!

Bueno este fanfic nació porque no podía dormir, espero que les guste.

La canción que sale es "Demolition lovers de My Chemical Romance", espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Flashback_

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

><p>"Amante Olvidado"<p>

El sol se había escondido en las nubes grisáceas, había un aire frio que soplaba levemente, las hojas de los arboles se agitaban fuertemente, no se podía escuchar alguna ave cantar, parecía todo tan triste y desolado.

Perfecto día para un suicidio.

-Si vas a suicidarte hazlo rápido- dije en tono frio

Pase la mirada por la azotea, después examine a la persona que estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea poniendo su vida en riesgo, quien diría que una persona como el haría algo tan estúpido.

Siguió en silencio, como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si las palabras se las hubiera dicho al aire, se giro levemente, hiso una seña con la cabeza para que me acercara, suspire y sentí el aire frio empujarme hacia él.

Genial ahora hasta la naturaleza estaba de su lado, me acerque a él, despacio, cuando estuve detrás del pude notar que tenía un audífono puesto.

-¿Podrías sentarte?- me pidió en tono bajo

¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba planeando?, me senté a un lado del, en el borde de la azotea, mire hacia abajo, la cabeza me hormigueo levemente y tuve una sensación de vértigo, volví a examinarlo, parecía triste, no tenía esa usual chamarra verde que lo cubría completamente, su cabello parecía más desordenado que de costumbre, sus lentes estaban algo chuecos, su ropa parecía sucia, tenía la cabeza cacha y no emitía palabra alguna.

¿Por qué ahora Shino se comportaba así? Creí haber dejado claro ese mal entendido, creí haberle hecho entender.

-Neji- me llamo en tono triste y bajo –Duele-

Levante la ceja y lo mire extrañado, "Duele", ¿Qué dolía?

-Especifica-

Trago saliva con pesadez, tomo el Ipod que estaba a un lado y apretó el botón central.

-Duele que hayas sido un estúpido-

Desvié la mirada y suspire, creí que realmente había entendido.

-Ya hablamos de eso Shino, te lo explique y parecía que habías comprendido-

-Bueno al parecer aun no entiendo muy bien-

Suspire cansado de esa conversación repetitiva.

-No te molestare mas- dijo después de un rato –Pero quisiera pedirte una última cosa-

-¿Qué?- pregunte molesto y fastidiado

-Escucha una canción conmigo-

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, voltee a verlo, ¿Qué clase de petición era esa?, recupere la compostura, torcí la boca y desvié de nuevo la mirada. ¿Una canción? Que estupidez tenía en mente ese Abúrame.

El silencio empezó a ahogarme, tenía que responder, era fácil, una última petición, solo eso, suspire de nuevo, monótono

-¿Qué clase de canción?-

-Una canción-

Imbécil, sabía que era una canción pero quería saber que canción era, si trataría de armarse con esa canción y volver a decirme que fui un estúpido y a reclamarme, mordí mi lengua.

-¿Qué canción?-

-Una canción en ingles- me contesto dándome un poco mas de información

Sonreí en mis adentros, ahora tenía una excusa.

-No se ingles-

-Nunca dije que tenías que cantarla, solo escúchala conmigo, y te dejare en paz-

Tentador, muy tentador, estaba harto de sus reproches y de sus malas caras hacia mí, solo una canción y me dejaría en paz, seria libre de la culpa y de su ira.

-De acuerdo- dije después de meditarlo unos breves segundos

Sonrió amargamente, extendió los audífonos tomo el auricular libre y me lo tendió, lo tome y me lo puse en el oído, tomo el Ipod, me dirigió una mirada triste, apretó el botón central y la canción empezó un leve tono de guitarra apenas distinguible, Shino tomo el Ipod y subió el volumen, logre captar mejor el sonido.

-Hand in mine…Into your icy blues… And then I´d say to you…We could take to the highway…With this trunk of ammunition, too…I´d end my days with you… In a hail of ballets-

Comenzó a cantar en un perfecto Ingles, no sabía que hablaba ingles

-**I**´m trying, I´m trying to let you know just how much you mean to me-

Cantaba en voz baja apenas distinguible de la canción.

-And I would drive on to the end with you…A liquor store or two…Keeps the gas tank full…And I feel like there´s nothing left to do…But prove myself to you…And we´ll keep it running-

La voz en la canción empezó a subir de tono, pero Shino seguía con el mismo tono, apenas y había aumentado un poco el tono de voz, solo un poco

-I´ll let you know just how much you mean to me…As snow falls…On desert sky…Until the end of everything-

Una ligera sensación de empatía empezó a surgir, esto era realmente estúpido, debería dejarlo solo, irme, no debía importarme si el sufría, no debía sentir empatía.

-I´m trying…I´m trying to let you know how much you mean…As days fade…And nights grow…And we grow cold-

Estaba perdiendo el ritmo de la canción, apenas y ponía atención a lo que Shino cantaba, este era el final más patético que hubiera imaginado para alguien como él, no creo que haya sido mi culpa, lo único que hice fue ayudarle a un examen, solo eso, no tengo la culpa de nada.

__-flashback-__

_¿Cómo es que me había metido en este maldito problema?_

_¿Cómo deje que Kurenai me lavara el cerebro?_

_Ahora estaba comprometido a ayudarle con su alumno, al menos había aprendido una lección, cuando Kurenai se me acercara con una sonrisa en el rostro y una caja de dulces de café tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera._

_Ahora tenía que ayudarle con su alumno problemático, tenía suficientes asuntos como para tener que enseñarle a un chico Historia._

_Suspire, Shino Abúrame, el chico problema de Kurenai-Sensei, era su alumno, ella tenía que ayudarle, no yo, yo apenas y era ayudante de el profesor Ibiki, me había costado mucho que me dejara ser su ayudante y no podía fallar en nada, pero Kurenai me encargo a ese chico y ahora…ahora tenía que ayudarlo en su examen de historia._

_Deje el libro en mis piernas y suspire, era estresante el hecho de tener que hacer miles de cosas para que Ibiki no me quitara el puesto de ayudante y era frustrante tener que ayudar a Shino en un examen,_

_¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta presión?_

_-Neji-kun-_

_Voltee a ver quién me llamaba, Kurenai acababa de entrar al salón y llevaba consigo a Shino._

_Me pare de la silla y tome mi mochila, guarde el libro y me dirigí a donde estaban ellos._

_-El es Shino- jalo levemente al chico a su lado –Espero que puedas enseñarle lo que necesita- _

_Sonrió levemente y salió del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro a mi me dejaba a su chico problema,_

_Observe a Shino, torcía la boca en un gesto de desagrado, bueno ya estaba metido en ese problema lo mejor que podía hacer era enseñarle lo que necesitara para su examen y después todo terminaría._

_-Vamos- dije yendo a la puerta_

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-A mi casa, si quieres que sea tu tutor en tu dichoso examen harás lo que yo diga-_

_-Nunca dije que quería que fueras mi tutor- dijo molesto_

_-Soy más grande que tu así que respétame y no me hables con ese tono-_

_Bufo molesto y se recargo en la pared_

_-Si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas, nadie te obliga a nada- _

_-Kurenai me obliga-_

_Lo tome de la chamarra y lo jale afuera del salón, bufo molesto y se soltó del agarre, empecé a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, me siguió susurrando cosas._

_-¿Vives lejos?- pregunto cuando salimos de la escuela_

_-Tres cuadras- conteste sin dejar de caminar_

_Rio burlonamente, no me agradaba ese estúpido chico, era problemático, estúpido, raro, simplemente no me agradaba, seguí caminando hasta que llegue al edificio de departamentos donde vivía, fui hacia las escaleras, saque las llaves de mi mochila, llegue a la puerta con el numero 8 tatuado en la parte de arriba, abrí la puerta y entre al departamento, Shino me siguió y cerró la puerta, mi departamento no era grande, era en si un pasillo con cuatro puertas, el baño era la última puerta a la derecha, el cuarto era la última puerta a la izquierda, la cocina era la primera puerta a la izquierda y la sala era la primera puerta a la derecha._

_Entre a la sala y Shino me siguió, deje la mochila en el sillón negro, no era un gran cuarto, había un sillón, una mesa en el centro y un librero en un extremo de la habitación, no era mucho, pero al menos era suficiente para mí._

_Me senté en el sillón y saque el libro que estaba leyendo hace un momento, Shino se quedo parado frente al sillón._

_-Siéntate- le dije mientras buscaba la página en la que me había quedado_

_Asintió levemente y se sentó junto a mí._

_-¿Qué es lo que vendrá en el examen?-_

_-La segunda guerra mundial, la guerra fría, y acontecimientos que hayan sido por esas fechas-_

_Suspire, encontré la pagina que había estado leyendo_

_-Saca tu libro y lee de la página 254 a la 275-_

_Bufo molesto y saco su libro, me concentre en mi lectura, si iba a ayudarle a estudiar para pasar el dichoso examen iba a ser a mi manera, sin importar lo que dijera, creo que pasaron 20 minutos, había leído unas 10 páginas del libro, voltee a ver a Shino, me pare y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, cuando regrese Shino había dejado el libro a un lado del._

_-¿Terminaste?-_

_Asintió con la cabeza, deje el vaso en la mesa, me senté junto a el, y le quite el libro dejándolo arrumbado lejos de ahí._

_-¿En qué año empezó la segunda guerra mundial?-_

_Miro el libro arrumbado por un momento_

_-1938-_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_-¿Cuándo acabo la segunda guerra mundial?-_

_Bufo levemente, torcí la boca y lo tome del mentón, me acerque un poco más a él y lo bese delicadamente, me empujo fuertemente._

_-¿Cuándo acabo la segunda guerra mundial?-_

_-1945-_

_Asentí con la cabeza y me acerque para besarlo de nuevo, me empujo de nuevo, lo tome de las muñecas, me empujo hacia el suelo y ambos caímos._

_-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grito entre asustado y asombrado_

_Sonreí levemente y lo recosté bruscamente en el suelo, me quede sobre él, me acerque a su mejilla y le dio un leve beso._

_-¿Una consecuencia de la Segundo Guerra mundial?-_

_-Masacres masivas- dijo dudoso_

_Asentí con la cabeza y volví a besarlo, rompió el beso y trato de soltarse del agarre._

_-Déjame- me ordeno enojado_

_-Esta es la forma en la que te enseñare, si no te gusta puedes irte-_

_-Estás loco- _

_Sonreí y lo bese de nuevo_

_-Tal vez, pero parece tener resultado, no te equivocaste en ninguna de las ultimas preguntas- _

_Se quedo quieto un momento, sonreí levemente, la forma de enseñarle estaba funcionando a la perfección_

__-0-__

_Me seque el cabello, escuche el timbre de la casa, ya era hora de que llegara, me puse la primera playera que vi, Salí de la habitación y fui a abrir la puerta, me sorprendí un poco por la imagen que tenia frente a mí._

_Shino estaba temblando un poco y estaba mojado de pies a cabeza._

_-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte algo sorprendido_

_-Unas chicas estaban jugando, por desgracia me atravesé en su camino-_

_Reí levemente y lo jale de la ropa para que entrara al departamento, lo lleve al baño, se soltó del agarre y me miro con el seño fruncido._

_-Báñate- le ordene antes de salir del baño_

_Entre al cuarto y busque algo de ropa y unas toallas, volví a entrar al baño, pude ver la figura de sino tras la cortina semitransparente, deje las toallas y la ropa y fui al cuarto, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de descansar un rato, perdí la noción del tiempo y me quede dormido._

_Sentí que me movieron, me queje y con molestia abrí los ojos, Shino estaba a un lado, me senté en la cama y me talle los ojos, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo._

_-¿Cuándo se estableció formalmente el estado de Israel?- dije algo sonámbulo_

_-En 1948- me respondió levemente_

_Lo jale de la ropa y lo avente a la cama, me quede sobre él y lo bese bruscamente._

_-Fin de la guerra árabe-israelí-_

_-1949- suspiro_

_Abrí sus piernas y me acomode entre ellas, lo bese salvajemente y moví mis caderas levemente, suspiro en mi boca, me separe y lamí mis labios, le quite los lentes, enseguida cerró los ojos, deje los lentes en el suelo y lamí su oreja._

_-Asesinato de Gandhi- _

_-1948- _

_Sonreí y mordí sus labios levemente, moví mas fuerte las caderas, gimió entrecortadamente, lo bese por largo rato, volví a separarme._

_-Tratados de paz de parís-_

_-1947-_

_Suspire y mordí su cuello, volví a mover las caderas, me tomo por el cuello y me beso bruscamente, correspondí el beso con la misma efusividad._

_-Independencia de India y Pakistán-_

_-1930-_

_Me separe de él y me hice a un lado, se quejo levemente y entreabrió los ojos, me senté en la cama y suspire largamente._

_-Respuesta equivocada- _

_Me pare de la cama y Salí del cuarto, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, lo tome desesperadamente, escuche la puerta abrirse, volví a suspirar, mire el reloj de mano, era tarde._

_-Mañana es el examen, espero que no olvides nada-_

_-No lo hare- respondió molesto_

_-Es tarde-_

_-Lo sé-_

_Voltee a verlo, traía su mochila puesta y su ropa en un brazo_

_-Largo- dije cortésmente_

_Frunció el seño y salió de la cocina, escuche un portazo y sonreí al saber que se había ido, volví al cuarto y me acosté de nuevo, hoy tenía mucho sueño._

__-0-__

_Le di un trago a la botella de agua que estaba a mi lado, solo faltaban unas 30 páginas para terminar de leer aquel libro, ayer había dormido lo suficiente y hoy me sentía mejor que nunca, Ibiki me había dado el resto del día libre, me había librado de la promesa que le hice a Kurenai, estaba a punto de terminar el libro, y apenas era la 1 de la tarde, tendría todo el resto del día para hacer lo que quisiera._

_Cambie la hoja del libro, no era tan mal día el de hoy, pasaron unos 25 minutos y termine de leer el libro, sonreí levemente, me había dejado un buen sabor de boca, le di otro trago a la botella de agua y guarde el libro en la mochila. _

_-Hola-_

_Me voltee y vi a Shino parado con una rara mueca, parecía ser una sonrisa, era extraño, tal vez estaba tan feliz que no había escuchado cuando entro a la sala._

_-Toma- me extendió un papel_

_Lo tome y lo leí, era su examen de historia, había sacado un 9, suficiente calificación como para no tener que repetir el año._

_-Ha- dije sin interés, me levante de la silla y le entregue el papel_

_Tomo el papel y se acerco a mí, me beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo un poco._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunte sorprendido_

_-Besándote-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_Me miro y frunció levemente el seño_

_-Por que quiero-_

_-¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerlo?-_

_-El simple hecho de que estas últimas tres semanas nos estuviéramos besando-_

_-Eso fue mientras era tu tutor-_

_Acomode la mochila en mi hombro y lo mire enojado_

_-El hecho de que te haya ayudado en tu examen no quiere decir que seamos pareja o algo por el estilo-_

_Frunció el seño y estrujo el papel entre sus manos_

_-No entiendo- dijo enojado_

_-¿Acaso creíste que éramos pareja solo porque te bese un par de veces?-_

_-Tuvimos sexo-_

_-¿y?, solo fue la forma en la que te ayude a estudiar para tu examen de historia, no tengo ningún interés en ti-_

_Rechino lo dientes y estrujo más fuerte el papel._

_-¿Un juego?- _

_-Una forma de ayudarte a estudiar- _

_Lo hice a un lado y me dirigí a la puerta, solté una risa burlona y me detuve un momento._

_-Que chistoso el que pensaras que éramos pareja-_

_Volví a caminar hacia la puerta sin voltear a verlo._

_Alguien como yo con un raro y problemático chico como él, claro, y después iba a pelear por la justicia en el mundo, que estúpido de su parte pensar que éramos pareja, que estúpido de verdad._

__-End flashback-__

Y ahora Shino Abúrame parecía que quería suicidarse, ¿todo porque no quise salir con él? Que infantil de su parte.

Salí de mis pensamientos y puse atención a la canción.

Estaba un coro algo lento, mire a Shino de nuevo, parecía triste, es su culpa, yo nunca le di alas, nunca le di esperanzas para que creyera que había algo entre nosotros.

-Like scarecrows…That fuel this flame….We´re burning…Forever and ever….Like abed of roses there´s a dozen reasons…In…This…Gun.-

Seguía cantando en tono bajo aun cuando la canción ya tenía un tono un poco más alto, yo nunca le di esperanzas, nunca hice algo para que creyera que lo amaba, solo lo ayude a estudiar para un examen, solo eso.

No tenia porque culparme, el había sido el culpable, el se enamoro, no yo, el pensó otras cosas, no yo, yo tengo los pies en la tierra, el voló demasiado alto, el es el culpable de su propia tristeza.

-And as we´re falling down…I´ll see your eyes…And in this pool of blood…I´ll meet…your eyes….I mean this…Forever.-

La canción termino, Shino se quedo estático un par de segundos, se quito el audífono y lo dejo a un lado.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente

Se paro del borde del edificio y se sacudió el pantalón, se encamino hacia la puerta con paso lento.

¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable?

Nunca deberé de sentirme culpable.

Me pare y me quite el audífono, tome el Ipod y camine hacia donde estaba, lo detuve jalándolo levemente de la ropa, volteo, no tenia expresión en el rostro, parecía un muerto en vida.

Le extendí el Ipod, lo miro por un instante.

-No lo quiero- dijo después de un rato

-Dijiste que no volverías a molestarme- dije molesto

-Mañana me iré a Estados Unidos y no volverás a saber nada de mí, solo quería escuchar contigo esa canción, por eso compre el Ipod, solo tiene una canción, puedes quedártelo-

Mire el Ipod por un rato, de nuevo estaba haciendose el mártir, de nuevo trataba de hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo lograría, yo no tenía nada de qué arrepentirme, nada por lo cual pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué esa canción?- pregunte dudoso

-Tal vez la letra no tenga nada que ver- dijo sonámbulo, agacho un poco la cabeza y suspiro con un deje de tristeza –Pero el titulo de la canción me gusto…porque…al igual que el titulo de la canción…yo soy un amante demolido…tu amante al que has matado con tu raro amor-

Trague saliva, ¿Mi raro amor?, ¿Yo lo había matado?, el seguía vivo, estaba respirando, su corazón latía, caminaba, hablaba, como podía estar muerto.

-La letra esta en el Ipod-

Se encamino de nuevo hacia la puerta, salió sin cerrarla, mire la puerta con el seño fruncido, yo no lo mate, el seguía vivo, yo no lo herí, y yo no tenia porque sentirme mal, el se busco su propia tristeza.

Apreté el botón central del Ipod, ahí estaba la letra, al menos tenía que saber que decía, lo apreté cinco veces y la letra salió, en letras mayúsculas decía: "estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mí", solo eso decia.

Torcí la boca en un claro gesto de desagrado. Enrede los audífonos en el Ipod y lo guarde en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Y yo trato de decirte que no significas nada para mí- dije al aire

Shino Abúrame no significaba nada, no había logrado que sintiera algo por él y nunca lo haría, solo era un idiota que creyó cosas erróneas, un imbécil que se fabrico su propio sufrimiento.

Solo era otro iluso creyendo estar enamorado.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan review se los agradeceré.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
